


Shiver

by bestaceinspace



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestaceinspace/pseuds/bestaceinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was strange for her to think<br/>About the way he could make her feel<br/>The fact that he made her shiver"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> A Royai poem inspired by the song "Shiver" by Lucy Rose.

It was strange for her to think  
About the way he could make her feel  
The fact that he made her shiver  
Specially someone like him  
Who had a touch that could burn,  
Literally.  
But eyes that could somehow heal  
Her insides  
And see through her skin

  
//

  
She wasn’t someone easy to break down  
Set free.  
His effect over her  
Wasn’t something she could control  
Like the trigger of a gun  
Or the walls on her heart  
It was a power he had over her  
But one that she didn’t mind

//

  
When he took her in his arms  
It was like iron  
Strong against soft flesh  
Flames against the raging waves  
Of her uneven breath

//

  
Her eyes closed shut  
His hands holding her body close  
Couldn’t clean her scars  
Marked by her courage  
So he untied her hair  
Long  
It fell like cascade on her back  
He breathed her in  
Hiding his face on her neck  
Kissing her shoulders

  
//

  
He would always say I’m sorry  
She knew that.  
But she wasn’t the only one hurt  
By the ghosts from their past  
And when his fingertips touched his doing  
She would hold his gaze  
Hands on his face  
And say it wasn’t his fault  
And that he would never hurt her  
Like her sins did

//

  
The feeling of their lips together  
Was something she could never forget  
Like the way he always held her  
After all energy was sucked from his body  
And fear took over his head

//

  
Losing her was something  
She knew he couldn’t bear  
Like the emptiness she felt  
The mornings when she woke up  
And he wasn’t there


End file.
